


La Barbe bleue(藍鬍子)

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>首發隨緣居。<br/>這是借用藍鬍子作為故事背景改編的pwp，雷ALL Dick，跟童話AU的人請儘速撤離。<br/>pwp也請不要在意OOC。<br/>作者有病。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

00

　　在很久很久以前——  
　　高譚城郊幾哩遠的蝙蝠鎮裡，有一棟老舊的宅邸，宅邸內住著一家姓韋恩的落魄貴族。男主人只有男爵爵位、一塊不大豐饒的土地，以及十幾戶負責耕種的農戶，領地內連小教堂都沒有。  
　　兩年前，帝國發生嚴重的天災，土地乾裂、萬物不生。善心的韋恩男爵不忍領民餓死，拿出所有的積蓄、古董和珠寶去換取糧食，雇傭魔法師製造飲水。  
　　男爵傾盡所有，不只支撐他領地的人民存活，包括投奔他的難民們也因他的付出，活過這次災難。  
　　於是男爵一貧如洗。  
　　這讓他的領民很擔心他們的領主，布魯斯·韋恩男爵大人還未成婚，沒有錢就無法求娶領主夫人，沒有領主夫人就不會有無庸置疑的男爵繼承人選。萬幸他已經有四個兒子，長子迪克、次子傑森和三子提姆皆是養子，幼子達米安是有血緣關係的私生子，這四人中總有一人，能夠繼承這塊貧乏的領地。  
　　其中次子傑森早早外出接受騎士訓練，已經許久不曾返家。三子提姆喜歡經商，更經常外出旅行，為了賺取財帛而努力著。而最小的幼子有極高的武學天賦，帝國最強的劍神早早收下達米安，未來功名利祿想必觸手可及。  
　　至於長子迪克，他的舞姿美麗、身手靈活，是韋恩男爵辦事的好幫手，除此之外似乎沒有太大的優點。因為不夠突出，許多領民都認為比起其他幾位，迪克更可能留下來繼承領地，因此對他十分友善。  
　　其實布魯斯·韋恩也曾屬意讓迪克繼承男爵頭銜，避免他未來掙不到錢餓死。可是這陣子迪克對他越來越明顯的仰慕和灼熱的視線，讓布魯斯·韋恩感到十分憂慮。  
　　他必須打消迪克的妄念。　　  
　　很快，一個能夠光明正大將迪克驅離身側的機會出現了。

❆

　　一輛豪華的馬車停在韋恩家門口。  
　　他們已經許久沒有訪客，這幾日也沒收到拜帖，馬車帶來的是位不請自來的客人。不過布魯斯·韋恩知道馬車上華麗繁複的家紋代表什麼，那是住在高譚城中心領主府韋恩家族嫡系的家紋，來的恐怕是擁有大公爵的爵位的湯瑪斯·韋恩二世。  
　　傳聞他神秘又冷酷，曾擁有無數任妻子，名聲並不是很好。無論如何，對方是高階貴族，布魯斯還是帶著迪克以及幼子達米安，一起迎接客人。  
　　湯瑪斯·韋恩二世擁有漂亮整齊的藍鬍子，藍色顯得理智、安詳，又永遠純淨，像神秘莫測的大海一般，也像蔚藍廣闊的天空一般，那是血統高貴的象徵。  
　　迪克欣賞地看了他的鬍子一眼，不過僅此一瞥。他仍舊站在布魯斯身後一步的位置，將灼熱又眷戀的視線留給他的養父。  
　　「歡迎。」布魯斯說。  
　　「真是糟糕的天氣，請恕冒昧拜訪。」湯瑪斯高抬下巴，傲慢地說。  
　　「不，您無須介意，屋宇簡陋，請您多多包涵。」他隨意地回答。  
　　父親只有在用字遣詞上尊敬對方而已，態度疏忽得明顯。迪克想。  
　　「不用叫我大人，叫我湯瑪斯就可以了，我們可是血親。」他笑著回應。  
　　布魯斯帶著客人到書房去談了一下午，在那之後，突然來訪的湯瑪斯·韋恩二世便匆匆離開。迪克不曉得他們說了什麼，不過布魯斯在客人離開沒多久，就喚他到書房去。  
　　他踏著輕盈地步伐推開門，破舊但整潔的書房擺滿了珍貴的書籍，顯示這戶人家的底蘊。  
　　「父親。」他帶著笑容，輕快地喚道。  
　　「坐。」布魯斯指著沙發說。  
　　「有什麼吩咐嗎？父親？」迪克坐下，仰著臉偷偷用溫柔繾綣的眼光凝望著他。  
　　布魯斯裝作未察覺迪克的視線，用指節敲擊桌子，「我要你嫁給湯瑪斯。」  
　　「您說什麼？」迪克驚訝地站了起來。  
　　「坐下。」  
　　「我怎麼可能嫁給大公爵呢？性別也不對——」  
　　他打斷迪克說：「我需要你去調查他。」  
　　調查？  
　　迪克曉得湯瑪斯·韋恩二世以往與父親毫無交集。所以父親怎麼突然需要調查他？就算要調查，也未必得犧牲他的婚姻。  
　　「不一定要嫁給他，我也可以做好調查⋯⋯」迪克喃喃道。  
　　「他要我提供一個新娘，而我需要得知他隱藏的秘密。」  
　　如果這是你的願望。  
　　迪克低下頭答應道：「謹遵吩咐，父親。」  
　　布魯斯暗自鬆了一口氣，而後沉聲說：「我會將你自族譜除去，你不再是我的兒子。往後，你只會是我族兄的新娘。」  
　　「為什麼？」迪克驚愕地抬頭，對上布魯斯的雙眼。  
　　其實他明瞭父親這麼做的原因，無非是為了家族名聲罷了。  
　　「沒有為什麼。」  
　　迪克移開視線，頹喪地嘆氣。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　他努力以沉靜而優雅的姿態離開書房，儘管他認為自己隨時會腳步踉蹌，跌倒在地。當他一回到自己的臥房，就一頭扎進柔軟的鵝毛枕頭裡。  
　　他覺得羞慚。  
　　父親肯定發現了，他肯定查覺我對他懷著仰慕之心。  
　　我愛他。  
　　我愛他，我的養父，我最親愛的布魯斯。

　　每個夜晚，我都會做關於父親的夢。  
　　比如說，我坐在他的身上——準確地說，他的性器鑲嵌在我的體內，像烙鐵一樣幾乎要融化我，我上下移動臀部以取悅他，發出甜美的呻吟討好他，嘴裡喊著：父親、父親，請您輕一些，請您憐惜我……  
　　或含著他的性器，讓它如春天探出的葉芽一樣生機勃勃地向上翹起，如同花朵一樣流出液體，歡愉的液體，證明他喜歡我的技術，喜歡我替他口交。  
　　時常作諸如此類的春夢。我比春天的貓還要亢奮，迫不及待的想要交出純真，交付給我最親愛的父親，布魯斯，可是我不能。

　　失落感蔓延。

　　叩、叩。  
　　「誰？」迪克問。  
　　「是我，我可以進去嗎？」  
　　迪克覺得意外，是達米安。  
　　這很稀奇，達米安一般不管他同不同意，想來就來想走就走，天大地大他最大，今日卻先問過他的意見。  
　　「快進來。」  
　　迪克提起精神，他可不想讓弟弟受到他低落的情緒影響。  
　　達米安推開門，跑了幾步跳上迪克的床，盯著他問：「爸爸跟你說了什麼？」  
　　「沒什麼，他讓我幫一個忙。」迪克故作輕鬆狀地聳肩。  
　　「什麼忙？」他追問。  
　　「我得嫁給大公爵。」  
　　「為什麼！你不能嫁人！那老頭憑什麼娶你？」達米安很生氣，惡狠狠地瞪著迪克。  
　　「我必須嫁給湯瑪斯。」  
　　「我不准。」  
　　達米安總像驕橫的小王子，任性得亂七八糟。以往迪克會順從達米安，為他妥協。但若布魯斯有所要求，他必然更服從養父的意見。  
　　「我得嫁給他，但我只要一有空，都會回家看你，達米，你別難過。」  
　　他親暱地喚他的小名，揉揉他的頭髮試圖讓他別再生氣。  
　　不過那一點效果也沒有，反而讓達米安更憤怒了。  
　　「我去跟爸爸說！」他氣鼓鼓地跳下床，在迪克還未反應過來之前，一溜煙奔出門外。

　　那是迪克出嫁之前，最後一次看見達米安。  
　　達米安恐怕被父親關禁閉了。  
　　迪克很擔心，達米安和布魯斯的脾氣都不怎麼樣，總會吵到關係很僵，需要他打圓場。要是他離開家，留他們倆個獨自待在一塊，吵起來要怎麼辦啊。


	2. 01

01

　　馬車富有節奏感地顛簸著，載著藍鬍子的新娘前往高譚城領主的城堡。  
　　作為被載著的那個新娘，迪克其實並不忐忑，布魯斯的指示很籠統，他要求他找尋湯瑪斯·韋恩二世的秘密，卻沒有說清楚那是關於哪一方面的秘密。  
　　迪克猜測也許藍鬍子有秘密產業，專門賺取沾滿鮮血的黃金。若非如此，他乘坐的馬車就不會這麼豪華。

　　本來騎著馬，護送馬車回家的湯瑪斯·韋恩二世一時興起，將愛馬托給他手下的騎士傑森照管——傑森在騎士學院畢業後，竟然恰好被湯瑪斯·韋恩二世招攬，等他嫁到那兒，他可以和傑森好好敘舊——男人完全不在意其他人的觀感，就這麼鑽進了迪克乘坐的馬車裡。  
　　「大公爵——」  
　　「叫我湯瑪斯。」他打斷迪克說。  
　　迪克遲疑了一會兒才叫他，「湯瑪斯。」  
　　湯瑪斯捏著他的下巴，挑剔的打量他。趁這段小空檔，迪克大大方方地打量湯瑪斯，男人俊俏的五官與布魯斯極為相似，又大不相同，他也有一雙湛藍的眼睛，與藍色的鬍子相映成趣。  
　　男人以絲滑的嗓音說：「我知道布魯斯是韋恩家這一代最優秀、名聲最響亮的族弟。但比起他，我更清楚你的傳聞。你是布魯斯手底下最能幹的幫手、他的養子，他珍藏的禁臠。」  
　　「我不是。」迪克否認說。  
　　「我知道，我一開口要求，他便將你送給我。想必你也不像傳聞中的那樣備受寵愛。」湯瑪斯得意地笑，還刻意加重寵愛兩個字。  
　　迪克確實沒有被布魯斯佔有，但他寧願先與布魯斯親密接觸過，再去完成調查湯瑪斯的任務。  
　　不過他曉得布魯斯不會答應他的要求，所以他提也沒提。  
　　湯瑪斯又說：「我曉得你本來的名字，我決定叫你理查德，聽起來比迪克還親暱並且尊重你。」  
　　迪克並不介意湯瑪斯怎麼叫他，在他心目中，藍鬍子男人只是無關緊要的傢伙，一個必須調查的對象。  
　　「好。」他隨口答應說。  
　　「很好，我正好可以在結婚前先驗驗貨。」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　這時候可不能再漫不經心了，迪克嚇得瞪圓了眼睛。  
　　「確保我的新娘貞潔。」男人宣布說，邊說邊大力撕開他身上嶄新雪白的上好棉衫。  
　　「這是在馬車上！」迪克氣急敗壞，因為外頭有人，不得不壓低著嗓音說話，顯得一點也不著急，還有點像撒嬌。  
　　「我知道這在馬車上，外頭還有你的弟弟，他是個能幹的傢伙，雖然叛逆——不討論我的手下了，親愛的理查德，讓我好好摸摸你。」湯瑪斯微笑說。  
　　他知道在外頭的是傑森。迪克見到迎親隊伍，才意外的發現傑森已經通過騎士訓練，並成為湯瑪斯手下的騎士。  
　　「請您高抬貴手，我的弟弟還在外面。」  
　　迪克不希望讓傑森發覺他必須遭受什麼，他想保有身為兄長的顏面。  
　　「我知道，但我不會停手，你必須習慣我，服從我的要求。」他傲慢地回答。  
　　湯瑪斯的手帶著長時間握劍和握著馬韁的繭，手撫過迪克的肌膚，感覺又刺又癢，他忍不住扭開想躲避男人的碰觸，但怎麼樣也躲不開那雙大手。  
　　迪克心一橫，咬牙說：「隨便您怎麼做，我只求您別太大聲。」  
　　「我沒問題，但你確定你能忍住，不叫出來？」湯瑪斯饒有興致地問。  
　　迪克才不願意回答這種無恥的問題。  
　　不過他也不確定自己是否會介意讓傑森發覺，親耳聽見他雌伏在湯瑪斯的身下。  
　　但他覺得湯瑪斯會喜歡他現在的表現，帶著彆扭與純情。他本來就做好心理準備，為了調查湯瑪斯，他可以付出所有——包含他在弟弟面前的面子。  
　　湯瑪斯的手在迪克的身上肆意遊走，他的手指格外喜歡迪克胸口的乳凸，又捏又按，在雪白的皮膚上留下無數指印，湯瑪斯覺得紅色的印記好看，還停下動作欣賞了一會兒。迪克趁機遮住胸口。  
　　果然，這個動作挑動湯瑪斯的情緒，他低下頭，以唇在雪白的脖頸之間留下一個又一個火辣的吻，那些吻變成無數個的紅印，像玫瑰花瓣烙印在他的身上。  
　　敏感的耳垂被碰觸時，迪克忍不住「唔」了一聲。  
　　湯瑪斯察覺，愉快地朝他的耳朵吹了口氣。  
　　「癢。」迪克推了推湯瑪斯，以示不滿。  
　　迪克覺得自己簡直把一輩子的矯揉做作都用上了。  
　　「乖，你會喜歡我這樣對你。」湯瑪斯愉快地說完，又吹了一口氣。  
　　那濕熱得令人難受，迪克覺得自己的耳朵又麻又癢，尤其湯瑪斯用鼻尖和鬍子蹭他，酥麻感使得他顫抖了一下，他感覺身體開始發燙起來。  
　　迪克恐懼被毫無愛意的快感影響，他決定將主動權掌握在自己的手裡，翻身跨坐在男人的身上，居高臨下地說：「我更喜歡主動一點。」  
　　男人突然生氣地掐著他的腰。肯定瘀青了。  
　　「你和布魯斯都這麼做？你主動？」  
　　要是父親讓他主動就好了，他連碰都沒碰過布魯斯一下，內心空虛的發痛了。  
　　迪克沒有向湯瑪斯透露他只在夢中做過，逞強地笑道：「是呀，都是我主動。」  
　　「是嗎？那就主動一點，做你擅長的事。」湯瑪斯說。  
　　除了想著布魯斯自慰，迪克沒有其他經驗……總而言之，先解開他的褲口，撫摸他的性器。男人褲子內肉塊比他想像中還要燙，已經半硬起來了，迪克手指靈活地伺候他的肉刃，沒過多久，它完全硬了，還直挺挺的，尺寸很嚇人。  
　　湯瑪斯玩著他的髮絲，抬高眉毛問：「就這樣？理查德，只有這樣也太沒誠意了。」  
　　「別催我，你太急了。」迪克橫了他一眼。  
　　他的眼神別有一番風情，湯瑪斯喉嚨一緊，口乾舌燥。男人想補充水分，想做就做，湯瑪斯捏著理查德的下巴，低頭攫取他的嘴唇，掠奪他口中的唾液，潤濕彼此的唇。  
　　「嗚嗯……」迪克快要呼吸不過來了。  
　　腦海一片空白，泛著白光。他的手機械地持續伺候男人的性器，殘存的理智指揮自己扯掉身上的皮褲，連內褲一起往下拉。  
　　就在迪克打算就這麼握著他的肉刃，對準自己的後穴直接坐下去之前，湯瑪斯手向下握著他挺翹地臀瓣，責怪他說：「你沒擴張，就想直接讓我插進去？」  
　　擴張？迪克有一瞬間茫然，以往搜羅的同性騎士小說描述唯美，而他的夢境中也從未有擴張的部分……不過他猜中那個詞的意思，他用後面自慰過，通常用兩根手指。  
　　先讓自己變濕。  
　　在電光石火間懂得擴張之意，迪克裝作若無其事地樣子笑說：「我以為你很急。」  
　　「我可不想在吃小甜點的時候，讓他受傷。」湯瑪斯靠近他調笑說。  
　　男人大概嫌他動作慢，攬著他的腰，開始玩弄他的性器。  
　　他的分身原本有些疲軟，但是在直接刺激下，漸漸硬挺，前面慾望的快感帶動擴張密處的進度，內裡變得濕軟，兩隻手指能夠輕易地進出。  
　　迪克抽出手，以手臂環抱湯瑪斯，靠在他的肩膀上說：「可以了。」  
　　湯瑪斯聽他這麼說，便毫不客氣地抬起他的腰，對準他的密穴，又快又狠地用肉刃刺穿他。  
　　迪克痛得叫道：「啊啊——」  
　　被撐開了，後穴被撐得滿滿的。  
　　「噓⋯⋯小聲一點，你的弟弟會聽見。」湯瑪斯輕笑著說。  
　　他咬住下唇，意圖吞下自己所有的聲音，不讓傑森聽見。  
　　還是不要讓他聽見比較好，傑森的脾氣火爆，也不曉得在聽見自己的呻吟後，會怎麼反應。  
　　「很乖，不過太乖也不好，小聲叫出來就沒關係，別擔心，馬車的聲音能蓋過去。」他的手指摸向他們交合處，後穴的褶皺被撐起變平，觸感宛如上好的絲綢料子。  
　　迪克擔心他把手指插進去，忍不住求饒說：「不要……」  
　　「手感很好。」他讚美說。  
　　湯瑪斯放過他的後穴，轉而將他的雙腿拉得更開，甚至抬高了他的右腿，使迪克不得不抓住男人的襯衫領子避免向後仰倒。男人握著他的腳腕，低頭吮吻他雪白的小腿肚，因著馬車顫動的節奏，猙獰的性器在迪克體內一下一下地抽送著。  
　　愉悅從尾椎竄上背脊，比自慰還要舒適的快感讓他全身發軟，藍眼睛盈滿水光，彷彿被露水沾濕的藍色玫瑰。  
　　「嗚……嗯啊……」迪克吐出細小的愉悅呻吟。  
　　湯瑪斯玩夠魚肚子一樣可愛的小腿肚，更加大幅度地彎折他的腿，男人緊緊盯著他的腳不放，把玩他的腳掌，接著舔弄吸吮他的腳背，用舌頭來回愛撫小巧的腳趾。他吃得有滋有味，不可避免地發出色情的嘖嘖水聲。　　  
　　男人的舌頭似乎帶著微弱的電流，被他舔過的腳趾酥麻，給迪克帶來完全不曾想像過的刺激。  
　　變態。　　  
　　湯瑪斯身為韋恩家的嫡系家主，卻有戀足的性癖，簡直變態至極。  
　　他的舌頭就像蝸牛經過一樣留下又濕又黏的痕跡，但除了後穴含著性器的鼓漲及悶痛，疊加上腳趾尖的刺激，迪克的性器一抖，吐出白色的濁液。  
　　「你倒是把時間算得很準，到家了。」湯瑪斯捻了捻他射出的精液，沾著液體的手指塞進迪克的嘴裡，輕佻地說：「我們回去繼續。」

　　因為高潮而失神的迪克沒注意到，當他衣衫不整身上套著湯瑪斯的長外套，小腿上的吻痕一覽無遺地被抱出馬車，傑森侍立在馬車邊，一瞬間動搖的眼神。

　　他根本無暇觀察城堡內金碧輝煌的大廳，走廊的銀質燈台皆盛滿鯨油，它們在火光折射下閃爍著，顯得華貴而刺眼。  
　　迪克被扔到床上，還來不及說話，湯瑪斯便扳開他的腿，握著還硬挺的性器一插到底。  
　　「嗚！」他從喉嚨溢出悲鳴。  
　　痛。  
　　在馬車上忍耐太久，湯瑪斯一點耐心也沒有，自顧自地大力抽插。  
　　迪克不用顧及傑森，也不再壓抑，邊喊邊掙扎，「輕一點……啊啊……痛……」  
　　「啊，理查德，理查德——」湯瑪斯陶醉地抓著他的腰，每一下都頂進最底。  
　　太粗暴了。  
　　他的親人和朋友都會親暱地叫他迪克，理查德雖然是他的名字，聽起來卻很陌生。越是叫他理查德，就越是提醒眼前這張熟悉的臉，並不是布魯斯，而是另外的陌生人，是擁有藍鬍子的高貴貴族。  
　　藍色的眼睛盯著他，只讓迪克覺得男人的視線非常寒冷。  
　　身體溫度很高，這比任何一次做愛的夢境還要舒服。也僅僅是舒服而已。  
　　沒有關緊收拾妥當的悲傷一點一點地溢出來，心裡的疼痛尖銳地刺得他發麻，接著他感到麻木，痛楚漸漸消失。  
　　「哈啊……」  
　　他的唇誠實地吐出歡愉的呻吟，也僅此而已。  
　　湯瑪斯輕喘著，一邊操他一邊呼喚道：「哼嗯……理查德，我的新娘……」  
　　真想做布魯斯的新娘。  
　　後穴被摩擦得發燙，體內敏感的點一再地被戳刺，肉體的歡愉已經要將他融化，連思維也一起在熱燙的體溫下融化。　　  
　　「嗯啊啊……不行了……」他喃喃道。  
　　「我的理查德，我的新娘，你屬於我，並且永遠不得背叛我——說，你屬於我。」  
　　「哈嗯……我屬於你……」  
　　迪克反手抓著床單，泫然欲泣地表情讓湯瑪斯更加興奮，他的性器被迪克的後穴絞得緊緊的，溫暖緊緻得讓他忍不住發出舒適的嘆息。  
　　「我要射在裡面。」  
　　「不要……」  
　　湯瑪斯又快又重地頂了他幾下，最後插進他體內深處，精液一股股地射進他的甬道內，燙得他一顫一顫的。  
　　「啊啊……」  
　　迪克覺得自己像一朵雲，輕飄飄地飄浮在天上。  
　　在昏睡過去之前，他聽見湯瑪斯用輕柔地語調說：「記住，不能背叛我。」  
　　藍鬍子男人在說話時的表情，溫柔得恐怖。


	3. 02

02

　　清晨的陽光灑落在潔白的床單上。  
　　在半夢半醒之間，迪克感覺到有奇怪的東西在身體裡，在他的身後。它被他的後穴緊緊含著，冰涼又堅硬。  
　　迪克以為是昨日做得太多的錯覺，不舒服地動了動身體……  
　　他霍然從床上坐起。  
　　沒錯，確實有陌生的硬物戳刺在他的體內，下身還有皮料束縛的異樣感。  
　　翻開蓋在身上的棉被，他略過身上的吻痕，直直看向下半身的位置。性器以及下方的雙球都被拱起一個半圓球狀的皮料織袋收攏著，兩側皆有著銀質金紋的鎖，後穴被迫含著不知名的異物。迪克著急地拉扯釘著異物的編織皮繩，但它牽連著前方的皮料織袋，磨得他性器敏感的前端發痛。  
　　迪克聽聞過這個，這是貞操帶，還是專屬男性的貞操帶，他一個人扯不下來，只好找人求助，「大公爵？湯瑪斯？」  
　　臥室除他以外，空無一人，幹了他一夜的男人並不在這裡。  
　　他披上一件晨袍，遮掩住赤裸的身體和吻痕，開始在巨大的城堡內尋找湯瑪斯。他走得很辛苦，身後含著的堅硬柱體頂著他的敏感點，他不得不扶著牆壁，免得腳軟而跌倒在地。  
　　城堡裡的僕人們隱藏得很好，他找不到人詢問湯瑪斯的行蹤。

　　就在迪克猶豫要不要先回到房間，還是繼續找下去的時候，有人出聲呼喚他。  
　　「迪克。」  
　　迪克高興地問：「傑森？是你嗎？」  
　　他從陰影中走出，迪克欣慰地看他，穿著騎士服飾的二弟非常帥氣，比起離家還有些稚氣的模樣，簡直天差地別。  
　　「你竟然嫁給男人。」傑森平靜地陳述說。  
　　他的態度很冷靜，因為冷靜，反而顯得格外可怕。傑森明明不是這樣的個性呀。  
　　「是，我得嫁給他，父親要我嫁給他。」迪克以輕鬆的口吻回答說。  
　　「為了什麼嫁給他？」他逼問說。  
　　為了調查湯瑪斯·韋恩二世。雖然布魯斯沒告訴他需要調查什麼，但他會找到需要調查的——  
　　「你怎麼不回答！」傑森把迪克推到牆上，把他困在自己的懷裡。  
　　「傑森，你長高了。」迪克顧左右而言他。  
　　他怒極反笑，戴著鹿皮手套的手捏著他的下巴，「看來你學不會好好說話。」  
　　「我……唔……」  
　　傑森的手指插進迪克的嘴裡，捏住他的舌頭拉扯，粗暴地攪動。  
　　鹿皮手套的味道令人作嘔，他咳了幾聲，急切地用舌頭意圖將他的手指趕出口腔，闔不上嘴害得他的唾液沿著嘴角漏出，晶亮亮地沿著下巴滴落。傑森第一次看見哥哥如此淫靡的神情，慾火與怒火同時被他挑起。  
　　傑森嫌棄地抽出手指說：「你的技術很不錯。昨天在馬車裡，你也這樣舔他？」  
　　「咳咳咳……」迪克捂著喉嚨咳嗽。  
　　「賤貨。」傑森將手套脫下，羞辱性地扔在他的臉上。  
　　丟手套是發起決鬥邀請的意思，但迪克完全沒有撿起手套應戰的意思，他咳完順氣了，嬉皮笑臉地說：「嘿，傑森，別鬧別扭。」  
　　「你真搞不清楚狀況，迪基鳥兒。」  
　　傑森拿他毫無辦法，他被迪克『這沒什麼大不了的態度』氣得咬牙。　  
　　「我哪裡搞不清楚狀況了？」他不以為然地說。  
　　「你曉得你嫁給誰了嗎？」傑森怒氣沖沖地扯開他的晨袍，「你看看他在你身上留下多少瘀青，你竟然還敢——」  
　　他說不出話了。  
　　迪克也來不及遮掩，在措不及防之下，身下穿戴的貞操帶，突兀地袒露出來。  
　　「他敢！」傑森大怒。「你讓他這樣對你！」  
　　傑森抽出綁在小腿上的匕首，抵在皮帶上。  
　　他還沒動手割，迪克就開始大呼小叫，「小心一點，別把我的寶貝玩意兒給劃傷了！哥哥還得靠這個吃飯呢！」  
　　「靠它吃飯？你在做什麼白日夢。」  
　　傑森怒極，一扯皮帶，他的動作帶動插在迪克後穴的異物。  
　　他驚喘出聲，「嗯啊……」  
　　「後面插著東西？」傑森似笑非笑地問了一句，接著說道：「我改變主意了，先回到你的房間，我幫你解開貞操帶。」  
　　迪克不敢置信地看向傑森，他沒想到傑森會這麼說。光是從臥室走到現在這一個位置就已經夠嗆了，沿途他還得一直休息，免得在半途高潮，弄得到處濕嗒嗒。他怎麼可能在弟弟的注視下，若無其事地走回房間？  
　　「你別開玩笑了，傑森。」  
　　「我沒在開玩笑，走！」傑森拍了他的臀部一下。  
　　「嗚！」含在後穴裡的鈍物猛然頂在敏感點上，因為腿軟而踉蹌了一下。  
　　迪克呼吸一窒。  
　　他在做什麼？他怎麼能——　　  
　　「別浪費時間了，處理完你的事，我還得去給我的馬洗澡刷毛。」傑森不耐煩地又拍了他的臀部一下。  
　　「你去忙，我可以自己找到匕首，把它拆掉。」　  
　　「穿這那玩意在城堡裡找？」他嗤笑問。　  
　　「這也沒什麼，我可以處理，你別擔心我，傑森。」迪克勉強笑著回答。  
　　他高估了自己。  
　　他可以在弟弟面前逞強，但在傑森面前露出軟弱的一面卻讓他覺得難堪。　  
　　「誰擔心你了！白痴！」傑森惱怒地踹了他的膝窩一下。　  
　　迪克狼狽地跌倒在地，薄薄的晨袍根本阻隔不了什麼，膝蓋在粗礪的地面上磨破了皮，那有點痛。他一躍而起，努力忽視貞操帶，抬高右腿直踢向傑森，因為力道綿軟，被輕易地避開，傑森乾脆抓住他的腳腕，壓著固定在牆上，這迫使迪克得墊著左腳，才能稍微緩解拉扯到被囚禁性器的疼痛……  
　　「你要打架還是跳舞？」傑森諷刺問。　  
　　「痛……放開……很痛啊……」  
　　腳尖墊得再高，也沒辦法完全緩解疼痛。迪克想逃，手抓著牆上的銀質燈台，想往側邊移動，卻徒勞無功。即使這麼做了，也毫無用處。如同被生生固定在標本盒中的蝴蝶，他只能掙扎，卻無處可逃。　  
　　傑森貼近他，用力地啃咬他的耳垂，然後問：「你想逃去哪？回去求布魯斯？」　  
　　敏感的耳垂被刺激，牽連得性器也微微振奮起來，被壓制在貞操帶內的性器感受到越來越強烈的疼痛感，加上掙扎讓後穴的異物插得更深，快感和疼痛疊加在一起，更是雪上加霜，讓他吃足了苦頭。  
　　「我不回去。」迪克含著因疼痛而產生的眼淚。　  
　　他質問道：「寧願給藍鬍子做新娘也不願意回家？你貪戀他的富有？還是他擁有的權利？」  
　　要完成布魯斯交給自己的任務，他必須潛伏在湯瑪斯的身邊，為父親調查他的秘密。但他沒有透露這些。迪克不願意讓傑森牽扯進來，只輕描淡寫地說：「父親要我嫁給他，我樂意，我就嫁了。」　　  
　　「那我想幹你，我就直接上了。」他怒極反笑，抽出匕首，劃斷貞操帶，粗暴地將其扯下。  
　　「唔嗯……」  
　　迪克終於看清它的全貌，秘銀製成的彎曲狀柱體沾著他濕黏的腸液，前端稍細，但整體的尺寸驚人。  
　　傑森只稍稍拉下麑皮長褲，掏出已經完全勃起的肉刃，粗暴地插進迪克還微微張合的穴內。  
　　「呃啊……痛！」  
　　迪克毫無準備，他想逃走，反射地向上跳起，然後在落地時吃了更大的苦頭。  
　　「啊、嗚嗯……」  
　　「乖一點！」傑森拍擊他的臀部，命令他說。  
　　他放開迪克的右腳腕，握著他的腰，不顧他的掙扎，毫不留情地頂弄他，使得迪克的後背不斷地撞擊牆面，沒一會兒便出現深深淺淺的瘀青。  
　　迪克感到迷惘，自己竟在他粗暴的對待下感受到衝擊性的快感。明明傑森是需要多加關懷的弟弟，這樣的念頭，被傑森的舉動親手粉碎。  
　　「……快住手。」迪克沒發覺自己的嗓音變得破碎，充滿恐懼。  
　　他可以說服自己和湯瑪斯上床是逼不得已，但傑森這算什麼？  
　　他很難過。  
　　如果傑森把他當作哥哥，就不會這樣對待他。他果然一直稱不上是好哥哥。  
　　「迪克……迪克……」傑森啞著嗓子喊他。  
　　「哈啊……放開我……」  
　　「你明明就很舒服，我為什麼需要放開你？你很喜歡被強姦吧，反正你跟誰都可以上床，讓我做一次也沒差。」  
　　沒什麼好辯解的。迪克恍惚地想。  
　　事實就是他已經被湯瑪斯上了一整晚，還被迫套上的貞操帶，現在還被相伴長大的弟弟幹得興奮。  
　　迪克被刺激過頭，揚起唇角，不正經地笑：「對啊，其實沒差。你覺得舒服嗎？」  
　　傑森以為迪克真的不在意，被他這副放蕩又淫亂的樣子氣得亂七八糟。  
　　「你快把我的東西咬得緊一點，你太鬆了。」傑森邊抽出他的灼熱，邊嫌棄他說。  
　　迪克手攀上他的肩膀，將全身的重量交託給他，然後笑問：「你都已經要……把我撐壞了，還嫌我鬆？嗯？」  
　　「賤貨。」  
　　「嗯啊……那你是賤貨……的弟弟。」他回嘴說。  
　　「賤貨的弟弟在幹你。」  
　　傑森擺動腰部，像打樁機一樣一樣瘋狂地猛撞，一下下頂到最深，幾乎要頂到胃了。  
　　感覺要融化了。肉體的歡愉拉扯著他，撕裂他的理智，他終於忍不住求饒說：「不要了……唔……放開我……」  
　　「別廢話。」  
　　傑森掠奪似地吻他，舌頭肆意地在他的口腔內攪動，搶走他的空氣，讓他無法思考。漸漸的，好似除了快感，其餘的事物都無法再煩擾他了。他的意識越升越高，越接近穹頂——  
　　他深深一頂，陰莖在他的後庭中顫動著，射出滾燙的濃稠精液。  
　　迪克顫抖著，昨夜操勞過度的性器也跟著吐出稀薄的液體，仿若哭泣。


	4. 03

03

　　傑森把迪克送回臥室裡，什麼話也沒說，就轉身離開了。  
　　躺了好幾個小時，迪克才勉強有力氣爬起來，到浴室內洗了一個熱水澡。熱水拯救了他痠痛的肌肉，讓他稍微舒服了一些。  
　　把昨日的錯誤先拋到一邊，他不曉得湯瑪斯何時會回來，他得在擺脫討厭的貞操帶的這段珍貴時間裡，在城堡裡尋找線索。  
　　但就在他行動之前，僕人便推著餐車，將晚餐送至他的臥房。送飯的僕役臉色陰沉，也不招呼他，只把小小的桐木飯桌放在床上，然後從餐車一樣一樣取出食物，一一擺放妥當。  
　　迪克趁機要求說：「嘿，能給我一套衣服嗎？」  
　　對方完全沒搭理他。  
　　好吧，先填飽肚子再說。送上來的餐點很豐盛，前菜、白麵包、沙拉、湯，還有牛排跟飯後甜點一應俱全。但迪克只吃了洋蔥濃湯和麵包，他將白麵包撕成小塊浸溼，小口小口地吃完，強迫自己忽視掉其他油滋滋、香噴噴的美食。  
　　要是貪一時口慾，吃太油膩的食物，弄得腸胃不適，只會讓他被幹得發腫發燙的後穴更加淒慘。  
　　「該死的……」湯瑪斯和傑森，兩個禽獸。  
　　暗罵完名義上的老公，和白痴弟弟之後，迪克就不再糾結。他有正事要做。  
　　穿著晨袍在城堡裡亂晃雖然不成體統，但這也是沒辦法的事，他現在沒衣服穿。城堡很大，他可以趁夜晚，開始悄悄探查——　　  
　　「我親愛的理查德，我的小愛情鳥兒。」湯瑪斯嗓音帶笑，如一陣風一般刮了進來，最後坐在床沿，含情脈脈地盯著他看。  
　　迪克被盯得寒毛直豎。  
　　「你吃過了嗎？」他問。  
　　「吃了。我給你帶來裁縫，讓他給你做衣服。」  
　　湯瑪斯指了指脖子上掛了軟尺，站在門邊，恭敬地低著頭的裁縫。他有些意外，倒沒想到湯瑪斯會特意請裁縫替他量身裁衣。  
　　「謝謝。」  
　　「我還叫了商人，他們明天過來，你想買什麼都可以，管家會替你付帳——」湯瑪斯說到一半，迅速地動手掀開了迪克的晨袍。沒看見他給迪克穿上的貞操帶，男人不滿意地皺著眉頭問：「怎麼把東西拿掉了？」  
　　「我自己拆開的。」迪克眼睛眨也不眨地撒謊。  
　　湯瑪斯挑眉，「看來我得給你換一個你拆不開的才行。」  
　　迪克以為他只是說說而已。  
　　直到晚上他同樣被湯瑪斯玩弄得暈了過去，而後被尖銳的疼痛喚醒，他才曉得湯瑪斯有多認真。  
　　他好不容易才找了一面手鏡，檢查束縛他下半身的機關到底長什麼樣子。前段是秘銀製的男性貞操鎖，只留著一個小小的洞口，供尿液通過，它做得格外窄小，連晨勃都能讓迪克被痛醒。而後穴的位置有著象牙的特製板子，為了方便如廁，留了一個小孔，但那小孔帶著鋸齒狀，他自己試了試，連根手指也伸不進去。  
　　誰想帶這鬼玩意！  
　　他急得四處找湯瑪斯，但管家卻告訴他，男人上了戰場，歸期不定。

　　在湯瑪斯離開後，管家聽從主人的吩咐，安排商人一個接著一個與迪克會面，隨便他買什麼。除去見商人的時候，他只有很短的時間能夠搜索整座城堡，探詢湯瑪斯的秘密。城堡大多數的屋子都上了鎖，迪克耐心地搜索了沒上鎖的房間，但一點有用的信息都沒找到。  
　　這讓迪克越來越急躁。他想要快點結束一切，回到家裡去。

　　直到第十天後，第二十一位商人的到來，給他帶來了轉機。  
　　管家如往常一樣，傲慢地昂了下巴通報說：「商人提姆·德雷克求見。」  
　　是提姆！  
　　感謝上帝。如果是提姆，肯定能幫上忙。  
　　他的三弟提姆帶來一整櫃子的珍貴香料，一整櫃子的珠寶和華美的布料，和一整櫃子的珍稀奇巧玩意。  
　　迪克裝模作樣地對那些奢侈品露出貪婪的慾望，接著支使管家帶僕人去替他訂做水晶製作的珠寶匣子，和放這些奇巧擺件的博古架，用越豪華的木料越好。  
　　管家露出鄙夷的表情，帶著所有僕人退下了。　　  
　　「提米！」迪克喜悅地叫他的小名。  
　　「迪克！」藏在提姆身後，較矮一些的少年衝了出來，一邊大喊，一邊撲倒他。  
　　「哦，達米安？你怎麼也來了？」他給幼弟一個大大的擁抱問。  
　　提姆無奈地說：「他纏著我，非要我帶他進來。」  
　　「對了，你怎麼會來？」  
　　「湯瑪斯·韋恩二世邀請整個高譚城的所有商人，為你添購東西。」提姆·德雷克停頓了一下，而後問道：「外頭都在猜測，不曉得這次的新娘能活過多久。迪克，你為什麼要嫁給他？」  
　　「都是爸爸的錯！」達米安搶答。  
　　提姆說：「我不相信會是布魯斯——」  
　　「布魯斯需要我潛伏在湯瑪斯身邊。」  
　　達米安不高興地問：「你為什麼這麼親暱地叫那老頭？」  
　　「這很複雜，我之後再跟你解釋。」迪克草草敷衍幼弟，拉著提姆說：「你跟我到更衣室，我需要你的幫助。」  
　　提姆和他頂著達米安刺人的瞪視，進了更衣室。  
　　「有什麼事需要我幫忙？迪克，我必定幫你。」提姆盯著他最崇拜、最喜歡的大哥問。  
　　「這很複雜……如果不是沒有辦法，我實在不願意找你……我感到羞愧……提姆——」迪克很為難，也很猶豫。  
　　他亟欲擺脫湯瑪斯賦予他的枷鎖，但它讓迪克覺得丟臉。傑森看見就算了，他不希望讓提姆替他解決這個。  
　　但他沒有別的方法了。  
　　提姆握著迪克的手臂，低聲勸慰他說：「別慌。」  
　　迪克咬牙，眼睛一閉，乾脆俐落地扯下下半身的布料，讓貞操鎖完全展現在三弟的面前。  
　　提姆倒抽了一口氣。　  
　　「有辦法拆掉嗎？」迪克覺得難堪。  
　　過了一會兒，提姆輕聲回答：「我有可以打開它的鑰匙。」  
　　那太好了。  
　　迪克不曉得提姆心情有多複雜。這是他賣出去的東西，但他從未想過迪克會穿戴著他。他完全不敢這麼幻想，提姆認為肖想迪克，是對最敬愛兄長的褻瀆。但迪克正在他面前赤裸著下半身，光裸的大腿彷彿帶著珠光，連秘銀都被染上一層朦朧的柔光。提姆冒失地伸手撥了它一下，很快地收回手，在他的眼裡，連被貞操帶壓倒的陰毛都顯得特別可愛。  
　　「有問題嗎？」迪克尷尬地問。  
　　「沒，沒什麼，我去拿鑰匙。」提姆恍恍惚惚地推門出去，一時之間忘記要提防守在外頭的達米安。  
　　這讓達米安逮到機會，他滑溜的從門縫鑽了進去，提姆本來想抓住他的領子攔截他，卻抓了個空；迪克根本還沒把褲子拉上，一時之間，達米安、迪克和提姆都驚得說不出話來。  
　　「我要殺了他！」達米安戾氣十足地說，接著像困在籠子裡的獅子一樣暴躁地轉圈，隨時都要突破籠子去追捕獵物似地，「他怎麼敢？他怎麼能這麼做？」  
　　迪克怕達米安衝動，連忙對提姆說：「攔住達米安，別讓他亂來。」  
　　提姆還因為衝擊性的畫面感到恍惚，傻傻的張開雙臂，意圖擋住武力值高出他許多的達米安。  
　　「走開！」達米安兇巴巴地吼他。  
　　他討厭提姆總是表現一副乖巧的模樣，故意討迪克喜歡，狡猾得要命。  
　　「你別給迪克惹麻煩。」提姆壓低音量說。  
　　「你以為只有你會替迪克著想？」達米安生氣地昂著頭，「我可以幫迪克解決那個，我帶了刀。」  
　　他從靴筒裡抽出匕首，砍向那秘銀製的貞操鎖。  
　　「別——」提姆試圖打掉他手上的匕首，卻被達米安重重的推在牆上，痛得悶哼一聲。  
　　迪克一蹬地板，向後急退，但他沒辦法狠下心踹達米安，加上不習慣的束縛拖累，他被達米安撲倒在地。  
　　達米安用匕首，先是輕輕地在貞操鎖上劃了數下，但一點痕跡也沒有，只好加大力道，使得匕首尖和貞操鎖表面擦出火花。達米安與貞操鎖較勁，拉扯到它迪克覺得疼痛，但他不願意喊出聲來。  
　　「你夠了，達米安！我有鑰匙！」提姆吼他，他曉得自己阻止不了達米安，先把鑰匙找出來再說。  
　　達米安又狠狠地砸了貞操帶一下。  
　　「唔。」迪克痛苦蹙眉。  
　　達米安終於發現迪克很不舒服，不知所措地鬆開了匕首，任由它落在地上，「……很痛嗎？」  
　　提姆飛快地從帶來的箱子裡掏出鑰匙，返回到迪克的身邊，毫不客氣地對達米安說：「讓開。」  
　　他用備用的鑰匙替迪克解鎖，粉嫩的性器懨懨地展露在他們眼前。  
　　「啊，得救了。」迪克嘆息道。  
　　他從地上爬起來，迅速地扯下貞操鎖，扔到一旁眼不見為淨。  
　　達米安坐在地上傻愣愣地看他，接著像是著了魔一樣，伸出手抓住在眼前毫無防備地晃動的性器。  
　　「達米安！」迪克窘迫地喊說。  
　　就像是被抓著尾巴的貓一樣，達米安想。  
　　「放手。」迪克握著達米安的手，想把他的手抽開。但達米安的手下意識虛握成拳，順著迪克拉扯的力道，達米安帶著長了劍繭的手摩擦他的性器。  
　　「嗯……」他忍不住發出聲音。  
　　迪克發情了。達米安馬上就判斷出這個結果，他知道發情的人都怎麼做，通常要愛撫他正握著的肉塊，握著它上下滑動，如此一來，被愛撫的對象就會開始興奮，如同被轉了發條的玩偶。  
　　「啊啊……達米安……不行……」  
　　弱點被掌握在幼弟手上，迪克不敢亂動，但是由幼弟挑起的慾望讓他感到罪惡。  
　　「迪克。」提姆從背後擁抱迪克，他的額頭靠在他肩膀上，不敢直視他，但手撩起他的衣服，找準他胸前的凸起，輕輕地碰觸它、試探它們。  
　　「提米，連你也這樣……啊嗯……快放開……」  
　　「對不起。」提姆喃喃地道歉。食指和姆指卻仍舊輕捏那焦糖色的乳首，時不時用指尖撥動它。  
　　迪克緊緊抓握提姆的手臂，他不曉得該先阻止達米安，還是先喝止提姆。他們的手觸碰著他，而他敏感的身體輕易地被挑起慾火。迪克開始痛恨自己。  
　　他不應該找弟弟幫忙。  
　　從拜託傑森，卻被他……那樣對待之後，他就應該警惕。  
　　是他帶壞了達米安和提姆，他不能作為弟弟們啟蒙性慾的老師，他太髒了，不配這麼做。  
　　悔恨與快感同時啃咬著他，迪克仰著臉望向天花板苦笑。  
　　他們不曉得迪克的想法，只知道兄長的肌膚摸起來又嫩又滑，迪克甜膩勾人的細喘，攪亂他們的思緒。提姆和達米安幾乎忘掉一切，只想將他深深地、深深地藏在自己的懷裡，如同抱著珍愛的布娃娃一樣不肯放手。  
　　「你喜歡我這樣碰你嗎？」提姆輕聲問。  
　　「不……」  
　　「或者你喜歡我舔你？」達米安食指輕碰性器的頂端，天真無邪地笑著問他。  
　　他倒吸一口涼氣，「不……達米安，不要……」  
　　達米安曾經觀摩母親的下屬以色誘的方式殺人——他的母親是刺客公會的高層，曾對他寄以厚望，從小培養他，要他成為最強的刺客。不過他到父親身邊後，直接改修劍術——雖然時日久遠，他記得很清楚，知道怎麼做能夠讓迪克發出像奶貓一樣渴求的聲音。  
　　「你會喜歡的。」  
　　他希望聽見迪克發出更好聽的聲音。達米安一口含住迪克勃起的性器，然後因為它微苦的味道而皺眉。  
　　它被濕熱的口腔包裹著，溫軟舒服得讓人想要嘆氣，但迪克又清晰地意識到達米安正含著自己的性器。不，他怎麼會這麼做？迪克渾身一顫，不願意接受難堪的現實，喉嚨發出一聲嗚咽。  
　　「不可以……停下來，哈啊……」  
　　已經成年的提姆比起達米安，更曉得他們正在做什麼。他和達米安正在侵犯大哥，侵犯最親切、最友善的大哥。大哥從以前就特別擅長跳舞，腿特別好看。  
　　提姆暫時鬆開迪克，從裝滿珍貴香料的木箱挑出一只瓷盒子，收在手心。而後提姆又回到他的身後，一手撐起他的大腿，另一隻手用食指和中指沾了瓷盒裡面的香油膏，抹在他的密穴周圍。  
　　冰涼的香油膏抹在他的穴口，迪克瑟縮了一下，很想逃走。但他只有單腳著地，性器被含在幼弟口中，根本無處可逃。  
　　迪克斷斷續續地發出羞恥的呻吟，扭動著身體試圖逃避達米安的唇舌。提姆就著香油膏按揉他的穴口，那裡似乎還有著性愛記憶，只被稍稍碰觸，內裡便覺得空虛。  
　　他是罪人，他絕望地想。他是引誘弟弟們犯了姦淫，致使他們墮落的罪人。迪克不畏懼被湯瑪斯強迫，但他不願意讓他喜愛的親人跟著沉淪。  
　　很快，香油膏被體溫化開，提姆把迪克的腿架在達米安身上，空出手扶著他的腰，再次用食指和中指沾滿油膏，溫柔而堅定地突破了後穴皺摺。  
　　被剖開了。  
　　「哈啊啊……不要……」  
　　他也不介意迪克渾身僵硬，手指在甬道裡揉按著，刺探他的敏感點。嘴也沒閒下來，細細密密地親吻他的耳朵、脖頸，接著往下，舌頭描過肩胛骨。  
　　只要舔到迪克的敏感處，快感都會驅使他發出聲響，這讓提姆漸漸像熟悉樂器一樣，熟悉他的身軀。  
　　「停下來……」迪克覺得要窒息了。  
　　快感要淹沒他，海草纏著他的腳腕，把他深深地拖進海底。因為無法呼吸而感覺疲倦，因為離開家而感覺到疲倦，感到疲倦的理由越積越多。  
　　好想要休息。　　  
　　恍惚之間，他聽見提姆的飽含歉意地說：「對不起。」  
　　提姆抽出手指，換作更粗的肉刃，深深地插進深處。  
　　提姆並不像湯瑪斯或傑森粗魯，他很細心，一點也沒有弄痛他，但迪克卻覺得心痛得要命，「嗚嗚……」  
　　好痛。好累。  
　　達米安懊惱讓提姆搶先一步，先佔有了迪克。  
　　「狡猾。」達米安吐出嘴裡的性器，小聲抱怨了一句。改用手愛撫迪克沾滿唾液的分身，半跪著觀察提姆和他結合的地方。  
　　過了一會兒，達米安嘖了一聲，扶著迪克的臀部，舔了舔他下身雙球與密穴之間的嫩肉。　　  
　　迪克顫抖一下，洶湧的快感讓他害怕，「嗚啊啊……」  
　　他已經無法忍耐了。被束縛已久的性器射出白濁的精液，高潮真正淹沒了他，他被大浪擊沉，緩緩地沉至海底。海底很安靜，只有一點點魚吐出氣泡的聲響，水輕輕搖晃著。  
　　他暈了過去。


	5. 04

04

　　隔天早晨醒來，貞操帶還在身上，但鑰匙塞在他的手心。  
　　迪克苦笑幾聲，也不知道提姆和達米安怎麼唬弄過去，讓湯瑪斯的管家沒有深究他昨天的異常。也有很大的可能是管家並不在意他，畢竟管家一直沒有將他當作領主府的另一個主人的意思。  
　　他艱難地下了床。身上已經清理乾淨了，但他還是覺得很髒。  
　　先洗個澡……不能再見弟弟們了，他會拖累他們，而且迪克不想讓弟弟們看不起他……  
　　算了，那些都不重要了。他必須屏除雜念，先專注搜索整個城堡，在湯瑪斯回來之前，找到他深藏的秘密。如此一來，他的犧牲才有價值。　  
　　接下來幾日，他讓管家打發掉絡繹不絕的商人，拒絕舞會的邀請函，獨自待在城堡裡，避開管家與僕人們尋找線索，但他一無所獲。  
　　迪克越來越焦急，就在他下定決心要攀爬城堡外牆，進入上鎖的房間之前，湯瑪斯回家了。

　　迪克待在臥室，將貞操帶的鑰匙藏在床底下，打起精神，隨時準備應付從戰場回來的難纏男人。  
　　不過湯瑪斯似乎沒空搭理他，他卸下盔甲，快速地洗了一個熱水澡，然後在管家的幫助下換上燕尾服。城裡有許多應酬正等著他，管家一邊服侍他穿衣，一邊向他低聲匯報著什麼。  
　　湯瑪斯聽完管家的話，從懷裡掏出一串鑰匙，直接扔給他說：「接著。」  
　　「這是什麼的鑰匙？」  
　　「有城堡的庫房鑰匙、藏書室的鑰匙、藏寶庫的鑰匙、大件一些的古董收藏間的鑰匙，還有一把是金庫鑰匙。這些庫房你都可以隨意打開來看，唯獨那一支黃金鑰匙，絕對不可以使用。懂了嗎？」  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　「你最好保證你不會去動那隻鑰匙。」湯瑪斯似笑非笑地說。  
　　傻子才不會去動。

　　湯瑪斯去應酬並不要迪克作陪，而且他還會帶討厭的管家出門。這恰好合迪克的意。  
　　黃金鑰匙能打開的門很可能就是關鍵。迪克抱著這樣的想法，拿著黃金鑰匙，開始一間一間的試。  
　　迪克逐漸往城堡最偏僻陰暗的走廊走去，他並沒有發覺以往城堡內的所有僕人都會繞著這條長廊走，這著實是件蹊蹺的事。  
　　這時，迪克只覺得今天順利得不行，沒有人經過這裡，他可以大膽的用鑰匙一間一間慢慢嘗試。他一邊試，一邊想當他找到湯瑪斯的秘密，他就可以回家了，回家就可以見到布魯斯。  
　　想到就覺得高興。  
　　試到最後一間房間，鑰匙順利的插進鎖孔裡，往右一扭，喀。　　門輕鬆地轉開了。  
　　他屏住氣息，推開了那扇門。  
　　房內十分陰暗，大概是窗簾拉上的緣故，走廊上的銀燈台只能隱約照亮門前的一小部分。他注意到隱約有水晶的反光，裡頭似乎有大片的透明水晶，和古怪的刺鼻氣味。  
　　迪克三步併作兩步，摸黑到窗台邊，一把拉開窗簾。  
　　午後熾熱而耀眼的陽光照射進來，一片光明，也因此讓所有的罪惡都展露無遺。他震驚地看著幾十個比人還要高的水晶櫃子，裝滿淡黃色的福馬林和漂浮著的屍體，男男女女都有，每個人都長得很相像。  
　　肯定有見過某個和他們相似的人，但迪克竭力思考，但怎麼樣也想不起來是誰。  
　　碰！  
　　迪克嚇了一跳，以戒備的姿勢回身看——  
　　「你是白痴嗎？」傑森暴躁地對他吼。  
　　不曉得傑森是何時出現的，剛才的巨響就是他朝門板擊了一拳的結果。  
　　「噓。小聲一點。」迪克要他安靜，他不想引起任何人的注意。  
　　傑森根本沒有閒情逸致去注意隱匿。他曾經聽過一些傳聞，每當藍鬍子把鑰匙交給新娘，他們沒過多久都會死。因此他一聽到迪克也拿到鑰匙，就急忙趕來找他。  
　　但他沒想到迪克動作這麼快。  
　　他顧不得和迪克仔細解釋，大步走到迪克身邊，手掌壓著他的頭扭轉方向，要他去看牆上那一幅巨大的油彩畫像。傑森一進門就發覺那幅畫了，因為那幅畫，他什麼都明白了。  
　　「看清楚了沒有？」傑森問。  
　　迪克驚疑地看向那幅巨大的油彩畫像。  
　　「那是……我？」  
　　「那是理查德，不是你。」傑森不耐煩地說。  
　　這一切都解釋得通了。  
　　迪克和湯瑪斯最寵愛的戀人理查德太像了，難怪他會要迪克做他的新娘。  
　　傑森曾遠遠看過理查德，清楚迪克和理查德很像，他曾猜測他們可能是幼時失散的兄弟，不過在那時候，他從未有替迪克和理查德牽線認親的意思，迪克是屬於他們家的長子，是他的兄長，他不想讓迪克有真正的血緣親人。  
　　他輕忽了。湯瑪斯迎娶迪克時，他就該察覺他效忠的對象已經瘋了，在失去理查德之後就瘋了。那時後他才剛被湯瑪斯從戰場上調回來，不曉得湯瑪斯已經找了好幾任和理查德相似的新娘，更不知道他們被做成標本……  
　　「我是理查德——」迪克不知道理查德的存在，不懂傑森的意思。  
　　在他解釋之前，湯瑪斯的聲音橫空插了進來，「但你也是布魯斯的小知更鳥兒，理查德是只屬於我，獨一無二的利爪。」  
　　湯瑪斯應該正在與城內的貴族們享受下午茶宴會才對啊。  
　　傑森低聲罵了一句粗口，接著將迪克拉到自己的身後，「大公爵閣下，請您放過我的兄長，我願壓上我騎士的名譽擔保他絕對不會透露秘密。」  
　　「只有死人不會透露秘密。你看，這些可愛的人們都來陪伴我的理查德。」湯瑪斯慢條斯理地調整領結，態度傲慢地回答傑森。  
　　「變態！」迪克探出頭罵他。  
　　傑森回頭瞪迪克，現在最好是挑釁的好時機！  
　　湯瑪斯笑，「我以為你的好奇心能少些，能當個乖寶寶。你真讓我失望，迪克。」  
　　「我從小到大都不是乖寶寶。」迪克誠實說。  
　　「我的利爪也不是乖寶寶。」湯瑪斯笑了，他開始有些捨不得迪克，想了想問說：「如果你能一生都住在這個房間裡，不和任何人接觸，我就不殺你好嗎？」  
　　不可能。  
　　迪克想念家，想念布魯斯，想念自由。他寧願即刻死亡，也不願意永遠地留在這讓人發瘋的房間內。  
　　唯一可惜的是他動作太慢了。  
　　要是他快一點發覺這裡，就能完成布魯斯交付給他的任務，在查探到湯瑪斯的秘密後全身而退。  
　　「能讓傑森離開嗎？」迪克問。  
　　「不行。」  
　　「恐怕不行。真可惜，沒想到會搭上一個騎士。」湯瑪斯這麼說著，卻沒有露出可惜的表情。  
　　傑森亮出隨身匕首，不耐煩地說：「打吧，別廢話了。」  
　　螢綠色的梭型鬥氣劍芒突然閃現，朝湯瑪斯襲去。  
　　有藍鬍子的男人驚險地閃避那束鬥氣，它劃破了一個巨大的水晶缸，淡黃色的福馬林流了一地，被福馬林浸溼了鞋，迪克和傑森都臉色鐵青。  
　　「死老頭，去死吧！」達米安從暗處跳出來，舉著劍再次揮出一道螢綠色的鬥氣劍芒。  
　　傑森知道現在可不是追求騎士精神的時候，他舉著匕首朝湯瑪斯撲去，匕首揮下發出破空聲。  
　　湯瑪斯一邊躲開劍芒，一邊急急抽出自己的匕首，截住傑森的攻擊。傑森大力壓迫匕首，使得想把交接的短刃貼近湯瑪斯的臉，劃傷他的臉頰。  
　　「受死吧！」傑森陰著臉說。  
　　湯瑪斯沒說話，整個人與匕首被亮黃色的鬥氣包裹，在對方的鬥氣相激之下，傑森艷紅色的鬥氣也被激發出來。湯瑪斯在鬥氣的加持下，一把推開傑森，接著架住達米安橫劈過來的劍。  
　　螢綠、亮黃和艷紅的鬥氣四溢，迪克退到牆邊，正好在理查德的油畫框底下，他急得想幫忙，可是他並沒有修習鬥氣。  
　　提姆不曉得從哪裡摸到迪克身邊，「迪克，我們到安全的地方去。」  
　　「但是達米安和傑森——」  
　　理智上知道自己會給傑森和達米安拖後腿，但情感上他並不願意在弟弟對付敵人的時候抽身離開。  
　　「他們可以應付，你不用擔心。」提姆邊說邊給迪克套上一層秘銀製的柔軟袍甲，然後勸說：「留在這裡，要是被誤傷反而會讓他們分心。」  
　　迪克這才隨著提姆離開，提姆拉著迪克跳上窗台，窗台外不知何時掛上了兩條可共攀爬的繩子，順著繩子，他可以先離開，但他不願意。  
　　「在窗台外等他們一起離開好嗎？」迪克問。  
　　提姆盯著他說：「如果有危險，我會立即帶你離開。」  
　　迪克沒有說話。  
　　  
❆

　　湯瑪斯死了，達米安和傑森也負傷了。  
　　他從窗台回到房裡，踩過滿地的福馬林液體，猶豫地走到湯瑪斯的身邊。  
　　「他死了。」提姆悄聲說。  
　　「死得不能再死。」達米安氣憤地踢了屍體一下。  
　　「達米安！」迪克喊他。  
　　迪克不願意看見達米安如此暴戾的模樣。但若不是他惹了麻煩，達米安也不必要經歷這些。沉沉的愧疚壓在他的身上，讓他喘不過氣來。  
　　提姆想得比較快，「剩下的我來處理。」  
　　「你們殺了他？」  
　　迪克四人一致望向門口。  
　　達米安驚疑地呼喚身著黑衣的男人，「爸爸？」  
　　「帝國執法隊快到了。」布魯斯·韋恩冷靜地說。  
　　終於見到布魯斯了，但迪克現在沒心情思考他無望的單戀，他痛苦的捂著臉說：「是我殺了人……只會是我殺的……」  
　　他不可能讓傑森或者達米安被帝國執法隊帶走審判，尤其傑森殺得是他的效忠領主，不管殺了湯瑪斯合不合理，傑森都免不了重刑。  
　　「執法隊不會相信你。」傑森冷笑。  
　　「我有辦法。」提姆開口的同時，朝布魯斯扔了一個米白色的布包。  
　　布魯斯打掉布包，但白色的粉末仍沾了他一身。  
　　「你——」布魯斯身體晃了晃，連話都沒說完便暈了過去。  
　　「你要做什麼？」迪克不安地問。  
　　提姆的表情前所未有的嚴肅，「我需要你的配合。迪克，我們必須瞞過帝國執法隊。」


	6. Chapter 6

05

　　布魯斯·韋恩驀然睜眼。  
　　他感受到自己正赤裸著，雙手雙腳成大字型被綁在床上，他的手被綁得很緊，很可能被下了不知名的藥，讓他無法激發鬥氣，擺脫困局。  
　　同時他也發覺自己的性器插在熱得嚇人的身體深處，他抬頭看見迪克坐在他的身上，用後穴含著他的慾望，身上綁縛著紅色棉繩，口中塞著口枷。  
　　迪克的模樣淫靡得嚇人，讓人移不開視線。  
　　「您醒了，父親。」提姆扶著迪克的腰，幫助他上下移動。  
　　「唔……嗯嗯……」  
　　迪克激動地想說話，但話語全被堵在口枷裡，變成動搖人心的旋律。  
　　布魯斯努力忽視快感，皺著眉頭問他的養子，「你做了什麼？」  
　　「您應該問『你們』做了什麼。」提姆抿唇。  
　　傑森倚著牆，嗤笑說了一句，「執法隊是廢物。」  
　　那管家也是廢物，沒認出昏迷的是布魯斯·韋恩，躺在地上的死人才是他的主人。即使得知帝國執法隊將要拜訪的消息，或第一次親眼見到這可怕房間的模樣，一個稱職的管家都不應該認不出他的主人。  
　　但不管是執法隊或者是整個領主府，都被提姆出的主意，以及當日迪克的表現給蒙蔽了。  
　　迪克為了掩護他們，超常演出，表現得十分完美。  
　　「不，執法隊沒有看到我，一定會察覺到異常。」布魯斯仍舊皺著眉說話。  
　　「那不重要。」提姆沉默半响，才繼續說：「父親，我們對您可能兼任帝國的秘密特勤組織沒有什麼異議，但您不該利用大哥。」  
　　達米安隱臥房的陰影處，冷冰冰地說：「你可以找母親，爸爸，你明知母親手底下有許多擅長調查，甚至刺殺的人。」  
　　傑森質問：「結果你讓你的大兒子賣屁股，只為了你的秘密職務？」  
　　布魯斯沉默。他以為迪克能夠勝任，讓迪克到湯瑪斯身邊，只是純粹的想讓迪克和他保持距離。  
　　但他低估了湯瑪斯的瘋狂，讓迪克遭受到——  
　　「先把迪克從我身上拉起來。」布魯斯的嗓音帶著一絲黯啞。　　  
　　提姆拒絕說：「不，大哥最喜歡你，我得滿足他的願望。」  
　　傑森邁步走到迪克的身邊，愛撫他翹起的性器。  
　　「你們不要再胡鬧了。」布魯斯厲聲說道。但他被綁在床上，一點說服力也沒有。  
　　「誰會在這種事情上胡鬧。」傑森說。  
　　接著達米安趨向前，手揉捏著迪克的胸肌，撥弄他的乳首，不情願地說：「爸爸，我可以把迪克分給你一點。」  
　　「您沒有其他選擇了，父親。」提姆最後說。  
　　他的兒子們接而連三地宣布他已經沒有選擇的權利，唯一沒有表態的那個，被綁著說不出話。  
　　像是察覺到布魯斯的想法，提姆解開迪克的口枷。  
　　「唔……放開父親……」迪克在擺脫口枷後，第一句話便是替布魯斯求情。  
　　難耐的快感堆積在敏感的身體內，布魯斯的性器好燙，燙得他全身發軟。身體的愉悅將他推上雲端，可是害怕布魯斯會厭惡他的情緒又將他推入谷底。在迪克的認知裡，他戀慕布魯斯是永遠得不到回應的無望愛戀，所以他不奢求回應，更不願意強迫布魯斯。  
　　「不行。」提姆拒絕說。  
　　布魯斯僵硬著身體，盡量不動。儘管他豐富的經驗知道只要向上聳腰，在濕潤的穴內抽插就能夠獲得無盡的快感。迪克對他來說，是最特別的一個孩子。  
　　他永遠記得把迪克帶回家的那一天，還記得自己為該如何和孩子相處而煩惱，記得自己被迪克的喜悅或悲傷感染。直到迪克的眼神漸漸改變，變得灼熱，似乎隨時都會開口表達愛意，這讓他不知該怎麼辦才好。  
　　布魯斯曾經見過迪克在房間裡，在月光下，一邊自慰一邊呼喚著他的名字。  
　　他的呻吟悅耳，比冰塊撞擊酒杯還要清脆，比幼貓的叫聲還要綿軟無助。纖細的手指扶著秀氣的性器，動作略微笨拙，前端帶著晶亮。  
　　迪克哭泣著喊他，喊布魯斯，那是他一生中見過最情色的畫面了，沒有任何人能夠抹滅掉他的記憶。午夜夢迴，他一再地夢見這一幕。  
　　那時的他，選擇推開迪克。  
　　但那些推拒只是徒勞無功，現實是他正在操自己的第一個孩子。  
　　迪克鍥而不捨地要求說：「放開父親……」  
　　他越是感受到身體的愉悅，心裡的罪惡感就越加深重。  
　　傑森半抱著迪克，在他仍然含著布魯斯分身的情況下轉了一個圈，背對布魯斯，接著壓低迪克的身體，把他的肉刃略嫌粗魯地塞進迪克的嘴裡。　　  
　　「囉唆死了，你好好舔。」傑森不耐煩地說。  
　　「為什麼你先！」達米安不高興地質問。  
　　傑森回應道：「你跟布魯斯搶啊。」  
　　提姆並不管他們的爭吵，專注地吻迪克，吻他的臉頰，吻他的髮絲，他形狀優美的肩胛骨——迪克一定是失去翅膀的天使，才會有這麼漂亮的肩胛骨。  
　　好想獨佔迪克。  
　　但提姆做不到，傑森的性器戳刺迪克的喉嚨，發出噗滋的水聲，達米安用握劍帶劍繭的手愛撫他賁起的胸肌和突起的乳首，布魯斯的肉刃鑲嵌在他的身體裡……  
　　他們像分食一塊大蛋糕一樣，分享他們最重要的家族成員。  
　　「嗚嗯……」  
　　迪克覺得他整個人都要被快感燒化了。  
　　事情不應該像現在這樣發展。他只是想完成父親囑託給他的任務，然後回家守在父親的身邊。  
　　隨著傑森在他口裡衝撞的動作，他的身體前後移動，吞吐著布魯斯的性器，他可以感覺到它越發精神抖擻，將他的密穴撐得滿滿的。  
　　好脹。  
　　三人共六雙手在迪克的身上游移，他的手被綁在背後，無法自己維持平衡，只能像一艘海上的小船，隨著大浪晃動著，隨時都有可能滅頂。  
　　迪克想要的不多，他一直提醒自己不要貪心。但是人終究不該心存妄念，他毀了一切。  
　　「爸爸，你射了沒有？」達米安等得不耐煩了，一邊問一邊蹲下去觀察迪克與布魯斯連結的部位。  
　　布魯斯沒有回答他。他額上帶汗，因為打定主意不屈服慾望而動作，僵硬的挺在床上，任由迪克以折磨人的方式小幅度地律動著，被快感逼迫得身體微微顫抖。  
　　忌妒與後悔的情緒刺痛他的心髒。他不願意與迪克擁有父子以上的關係，也許只是他對真正的愛情沒有概念，才做出的錯誤決定。這導致錯誤的後果，他的兒子們攪和在一起，一起違逆了道德，被肉體的愉悅支配……  
　　迪克突然以甬道絞緊了還在他身體內的肉刃，布魯斯倒抽了一口氣。  
　　「唔呃⋯⋯」迪克被堵著嘴，仍然發出不小的呻吟。  
　　「啊，迪克射了。」達米安舉起手，展示手上沾著白濁的精液，最後將手上的液體舔食乾淨，「還是苦的。」  
　　達米安如此抱怨道。  
　　「也許多吃甜的就不苦了，之後我多帶水果給迪克吃。」提姆說。  
　　傑森加快速度，在他的口中抽插，然後抽出他的性器，讓精液射在迪克的臉上。  
　　迪克下意識閉眼，精液只沾染他的臉頰和睫毛，他狼狽地咳嗽，「咳咳⋯⋯」  
　　達米安補上傑森的位置，換他享受迪克濕潤的口腔。  
　　提姆揉捏迪克的臀，幫助他吞吐布魯斯猙獰的分身，不時還伸指觸摸他們相連的部分，迪克被他摸得心驚膽跳，就怕他突然加手指進去。  
　　「不⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」  
　　「專心一點。」達米安專橫地命令他。  
　　如果可以，布魯斯寧願獨佔迪克，但他永遠都不會把他的想法透露給任何人知道。他曾經被許多顧慮絆倒，錯失了珍貴的機會，所以他是最沒資格說後悔的人。  
　　不管布魯斯再怎麼忍耐，他還是忍不住射在迪克的體內。  
　　「嗯啊啊⋯⋯」迪克被精液燙得一顫。  
　　這場性事，離結束還很長⋯⋯

❆

　　高譚城的領主得了怪病，只能關在房間裡不能見任何人。迪克身為高譚城領主的領主夫人，許多人都很同情他得照顧得了怪病的丈夫。因為領主夫人的關係，領主府與失去布魯斯·韋恩的男爵家交往密切，他的弟弟們時不時進入領主府探望迪克。  
　　湯瑪斯的管家在一年後被撤換，連同領主府內的僕人也緩緩地換新了一批。這些人都忘記了藍鬍子曾經爆出駭人聽聞的傳言，藍鬍子手上沾滿新娘的鮮血。  
　　過了幾年，城裡只剩下怪誕的都市傳說。他們說藍鬍子會殺了每一任新娘，將他們裝到巨大的水晶缸裡，做成標本存放……  
　　在高譚城，父母偶而會恐嚇不聽話的小孩說：「如果你再不聽話，領主就會派魔獸來抓你們，關到城堡裡殺掉喔。」  
　　他們不知道領主早就被掉了包，而領主夫人過著日日夜夜縱情聲色的糜爛生活。  
　　從此，原本住在蝙蝠鎮的韋恩一家過著性福快樂的日子。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
